The present invention relates to an electric cable and connector arrangement and, more particularly, to such an electric cable and connector arrangement, in which harness means is installed in the data transmission cable to hold the electric wires in a row so that the electric wires can accurately and quickly be installed in respective wire grooves on of the wire distribution plate of the electric connector.
FIG. 1 shows an electric cable and connector arrangement for data transmission according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, the electric connector, referenced by 10', comprises a housing 20' defining a receiving chamber 22', a wire distribution plate 40', a holding-down plate 44', and a connector head 50'. The cable, referenced by 30', is inserted from the rear side of the housing 20' into the receiving chamber 22', comprising a set of electric wires 32', and an aluminum foil layer 38' embedded within the outer insulative layer thereof and wrapped on the electric wires 32'. The wire distribution plate 40' and the holding-down plate 44' each have a plurality of wire grooves 48' respectively arranged at the top or bottom side. The electric wires 32' of the cable 30' are respectively mounted in the wire grooves 48' of the wire distribution plate 40' and the holding-down plate 44'. The holding-down plate 44' is fastened to the wire distribution plate 40' to hold down the electric wires 32' of the cable 30' in the wire grooves 48'. The wire-distribution plate 40' comprises a plurality of pin holes 42'. The holding-down plate 44' comprises a plurality of bottom pins 46' respectively press-fitted into the pinholes 42' of the wire distribution plate 40'. The connector head 50' comprises a set of contact pins 51' for power and data signal transmission. The contact pins 51' each have a sharp, notched bottom mounting end adapted for connecting to the conductor of each electric wire 32' of the cable 30'. After the holding-down plate 44' and the wire distribution plate 40' had been fastened together to hold down the electric wires 32' of the cable 30', the connector head 50' is fastened to the housing 20' and covered on the receiving chamber 22' to force the contact pins 52' against the electric wires 32', and therefore the sharp, notched bottom end of each contact pin 52' pierces the insulator of each electric wire 32' of the cable 30' to achieve a respective electric contact. This cable and connector arrangement still has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter:
1. Because the electric wires 32' go off in different directions after the outer insulator and aluminum foil layer 39 of the cable 30' had been cut off at a distance, it takes much time to arrange the electric wires 32' in the wire grooves 48' of the wire distribution plate 40' and the holding-down plate 44', and the electric wires 32' may be erroneously arranged in wrong positions. PA1 2. The complicated procedure of the arrangement of the electric wires 32' affects the speed of the processing work and the quality of the finished product. PA1 3. After connection of the connector head 50' to the housing 20', an additional encapsulation or fixation procedure is required to fixedly secure the housing 20' and the connector head 50' together.